Anton
Anton era um poderoso feiticeiro imortal com poderes de glamour, super força, e ajustamento. Ele se apaixonou por uma bruxa Warren, P. Russell, e a seduziu para o mal. História Em 1924, Anton se apaixonou por uma bruxa Warren, P. Russell, que também passou a ser a vida passada de Phoebe Halliwell. Ele a seduziu para se transformar em má, e convenceu-a a ajudá-lo a matar suas primas, P. Bowen e P. Baxter (as vidas passadas de Prue e Piper Halliwell), para obter seus poderes. Deu-lhe uma poção que triplicou seu poder de pirocinese, e um amuleto que a tornava imune a toda bruxaria. Bowen e Baxter temiam que Anton e Russell fossem almas gêmeas, e seriam demais para seus descendentes se eles voltassem a se reunir no futuro. Com isso em mente, eles não apenas mataram Russell por estrangulamento, mas amaldiçoaram sua alma para que seus futuros eus também morressem durante o seu 24º ano. Enquanto isso, Anton escapou com o amuleto, que foi arrancado do pescoço de Russell na luta. Em 2000, ele reapareceu para recuperar seu amor em uma tentativa de obter acesso aos poderes das Encantadas. Ele seqüestrou Christina Larson, a única sobrevivente viva dos acontecimentos de 1924, e glamourizado em sua aparência. Ele foi inadvertidamente ajudado por Phoebe, que voltou ao passado para encontrar uma maneira de não ser morta pela maldição que Baxter e Bowen (sua bisavó e tia-avó, respectivamente) falaram 76 anos antes. No processo, Phoebe trocou de corpo com Russell, o que permitiu a Russell reencarnar no presente. Anton saiu da cadeira de rodas de Christina, deixou cair seu glamour, marcou o rosto de Leo e o derrubou. Ele então colocou o amuleto em volta do pescoço de Russell, e os dois se dirigiram para a mansão para terminar o que começaram 76 anos antes. Na batalha que se seguiu, Prue desviou uma das explosões de fogo de Russell em Anton, que o incendiaram e o destruíram. Poderes e Habilidades ;Poderes Básicos * Feitiços: A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. * Poções: A habilidade de preparar poções. * Vidência: A habilidade de localizar uma pessoa ou objeto pelo uso de um cristal, um mapa e algumas vezes outras ferramentas. ;Poderes Ativos *'Super Força:' A habilidade de ter e exercer um nível de força física muito maior do que a de uma pessoa normal. *'Glamour:' A habilidade de mudar a aparência de alguém em forma de outro. ;Outros Poderes *'Absorção de Poder:' A habilidade de absorver os poderes dos seres mágicos, matando-os. *'Ajustamento: ' A habilidade de "ajusta-se" aos poderes de manipulação molecular, o que permitiu ao usuário resistir a esses poderes. *'Alta Resistência:' A habilidade de ser resistente a danos físicos e mágicos. *'Imortalidade:' A habilidade de possuir um tempo de vida possivelmente infinito e um processo de envelhecimento interrompido. Notas e Curiosidades * O relacionamento de Anton com P. Russell pode ser visto como um precursor do romance de Phoebe com Cole Turner, especialmente depois que Cole se tornou a Fonte de Todo o Mal. * Phoebe wrote a warning about Anton for her future incarnation after his demise. Aparições Anton apareceu em um total de 1 episódio ao longo da série. Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feiticeiros Categoria:Mal Categoria:Entrada no Livro das Sombras Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Males Derrotados